


Picture Perfect

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, photographer!seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Seulgi first meets Joy through her camera lens.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **scarygirlynight (2020 Edition)**!!
> 
> The prompt was:
>
>> Red Velvet, Seulgi/Joy, photography date
> 
> Just a simple cute fluff, enjoy!
> 
> Didn't get this beta'd, so apologies in advance for the copious mistakes that are sure to be in here.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in writing for **scarygirlynight** , the link to their event this year can be found [here](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/1047.html). :))

Seulgi likes to think that it was fate.

It might as well have been.

Her first glimpse of Joy had been through her camera lens, a crisp fall day, the leaves having just started to turn—reds, oranges, and yellows sweeping quiet brushstrokes through the sky—and Seulgi had been on her last circle around the park, having spent an hour taking pictures of the foliage and people out and about, a distraction from the midterm paper she had yet to touch. The other girl had been standing a bit aways, back turned, her figure perfectly framed by the archway on the path leading out of the park, a picturesque view as if the girl could be depicting the last scene in a movie. And Seulgi had quickly whipped her camera around to try and get the shot, her cold-nipped fingers fumbling with the strap.

She had been staring for a few moments, the other girl staying still thankfully, adjusting her focus, finger ready to pull the trigger, pressing down, the sound of the shutter snapping. It took Selgi a moment to realize, that the girl had turned around the instant Seulgi had taken it, looking over her shoulder as if to stare right at Seulgi, a look of surprise as if she’s being chased by ghosts. She had approached the other girl immediately, apologizing profusely for taking the picture with her permission, more and more embarrassed the longer she stood there, the other girl pretty to a fault.

“My name’s Joy.”

Seulgi had asked Joy later on what had possessed her to turn around at that exact instant later on, after they had started dating, and Joy had only shrugged, with no logical explanation. _I just felt something I guess._ And Seulgi is glad, because she had felt something too.

It’s still Seulgi’s favorite picture of Joy to this day.

Almost two years exactly since that weekend.

Seulgi shoves her gloved hands into the pockets of her brown peacoat, shivering slightly, the weather colder than she had thought it would be, even in her sweater dress, shuffling from foot to foot in her white sneakers, calling out. “Hurry up, Joy.”

Her girlfriend comes running along, and Seulgi wonders how Joy is not positively freezing even with her sandy tan peacoat, a sweater and knee-length plaid skirt underneath, heeled black ankle boots clicking against the stone walkway. Seulgi grabs Joy’s hand once she gets closer, intertwining their fingers before shoving their hands into her coat pocket, grumbling. “You didn’t even bring gloves. It’s freezing, Joy.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. It’s such a nice temperature.” Joy breathes out a breath, visible in the air in front of her, and Seulgi rolls her eyes as Joy puffs out her cheeks, rosy from the cold, grinning at her impishly. “Besides, I can always steal yours worst comes to worst.”

“Terrible.”

Joy just twirls in response, delighted at the (nice) day, and Seulgi looks on fondly, grabbing her camera from its case, looking through the lens, laughing as she sees Joy leaning down to pet an interested dog, her bag at her feet, the ball of white fluff churning its little legs to get closer to Joy, leash taut, its owner attempting to reel him in. She snaps a few shots before following her girlfriend, Joy straightening up as she approaches.

“Can we get one?”

“Get what?”

“A puppy.” Joy looks at her hopefully, hands clasped together.

Seulgi laughs, bumping her hip up against Joy’s, a tinge of exasperation in her voice. “Do you think we have time to take care of a puppy?”

“I’ll make time.” Joy’s face sets into a stubborn pout. “I want a puppy.”

“Does our apartment building even allow pets?”

“We can always sneak it in.” Joy smiles at her, conspiring.

Seulgi groans. “Let’s not get any grand ideas now.” She pauses, reluctant. “-maybe.” She definitely blames herself for being weak, hard not to give in to Joy’s whims, and she makes a mental note to check whether pets are allowed. “Come on, I want to get a few more shots in before people start showing up.”

She hands her second camera to Joy, her girlfriend dropping it into her bag for safekeeping, slinging it back over her shoulder. “Do you want your other lens, Seulgi?”

“No, maybe in a bit.”

The colors are beautiful, and Seulgi manages to get a few good stills, an elderly couple sitting on a park bench, shots of the trees lining the path, the gazebo in the middle of the green, and Joy. It always takes her breath away, the view of Joy’s back, her head tilted off to the side, evoking a feel of sentimentality and nostalgia, tugging at her heartstrings and making her well up with love. And Joy complains at first but eventually gives in to Seulgi’s pleas, letting her snap some shots of Joy sitting in the grass amongst the leaves, legs tucked underneath her.

Seulgi looks at Joy questioningly, her girlfriend pouting at her through the lens.

“What?”

“You’re always taking pictures of me, and you’re never in them.”

“Because I’m the one that’s more into photography.” Seulgi stares at Joy suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“Why do you assume that I _want_ something?” Joy reaches into her bag to pull something out. Mint green, her Instax Mini. “But yes, I want some pictures of you.” Joy waves the camera in the air, eyes gleaming. “Today, you’re going to be the model for once, and I’ll be the photographer.”

Three rolls of polaroid film later, and Joy is finally satisfied, laying out her cache of pictures on the park bench to examine them. Seulgi had felt a bit awkward at first, Joy directing her _look a bit to the left, no, more to that side, now to the right_ happily, showing her each photo as it developed. But she had gradually eased into the roll, and even she has to admit that some of the pictures look superb, neatly capturing her in frame.

“Hmm, this one.” Joy traces her finger along and stops at one along the end, snatching it. “This one is my favorite.”

And Seulgi watches as Joy pops off her clear phone case, sliding the polaroid in, evidently pleased with herself. “There, now I can carry it around with me, and show off my gorgeous girlfriend to everyone.”

Seulgi feels the blush heating her cheeks, muttering. “You don’t have to put it like that.”

Joy smiles at her mischievously. “Well, it’s true.”

Seulgi yelps as Joy grabs her arm, pulling her closer. “And now for a selca.”

She looks into the camera reluctantly, Joy angling her phone to get both of them centered, thumb ready to snap the shot. The kiss takes her entirely by surprise, Joy laughing at her expression afterwards, traitorously making the picture her phone background, immune to Seulgi’s complaints.

But all her protests die when Joy kisses her again, this time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
